Alice in Wonerland
by TnT Writing
Summary: Alice Kirkland suddenly finds herself transported into a magical world after following a small, white rabbit into a hole near a tree. What could possibly go wrong except everything? Rated for general Hetalia. Repost from my main account- Cisella.


"Now, Alice, don't wander off too far. I don't want you getting lost." Alice's mother- a bright eyed, blond woman who appeared to be around middle aged- told her. Alice. who was sixteen and fully capable of walking on her own without getting lost simply sighed and nodded. She held her book in front of her and frowned, watching them all walk away. Her older siblings; Scott, Fiachra, and Meghan all ignored her, but Peter half-heartedly waved at the sister that was staying behind. She didn't want to go see some stupid American movie. She didn't even want to be in America- which, unfortunately for her, was exactly where she was. She shook her head and mumbled something about wanting to leave this place before walking over to a tree to sit beneath the shade and read.

After what felt like minutes of sitting and reading quietly to herself, Alice felt something soft rub against her legs and up to her hand then back to her legs. She blinked and slowly rested the book on her legs to get a better look at whatever it was that was touching her. She was delighted to see a small, white rabbit with bright blue eyes staring at her with unbidden curiosity. Shaking her head, the girl held out her hand toward the creature as if to pet it but it hopped out of range.

"How queer," Alice said, her eyes wide as she tried again to reach the rabbit. Once again, her plans were thwarted as the rabbit hopped out of reach and closer to a hole in the ground next to a nearby tree. Blinking in surprise, The blond stood and gathered the skirts of her dress in order to run over to the rabbit, still making futile attempts at trying to touch the rabbit. When she was close enough, however, the white rabbit seemed to grin mischievously and, it's blue eyes positively glowing with an unknown excitement, it bounced into the hole just as she made a final attempt to pet it. She lost balance and fell into the hole with a startle gasp and a muted cry of astonishment before squeezing her eyes shut and screaming- which she would later deny.

The next thing Alice was aware of was the feeling of weightlessness. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was immediately aware of the fact that her glasses were currently trying to float off her face while her dress was floating out all around her. She held the front of her dress down and pushed her glasses back while observing the way her hair looked floating above her in the milky blackness of whatever she was falling through. It was actually quite pretty, always changing and flowing.

No sooner than that thought had left her mind, did she notice the slow appearing colours, with names that she didn't know and couldn't begin to describe. Soon enough, the blackness was completely replaced with nonsensical things like even more colours and long, stretched out clocks. She swore that at one point, she'd been floating right under a potted plant growing wispy silver flowers. She could also hear the distinct voice of someone- a boy- saying, of all things, "I'm late! I'm very, very late! How did it get so late?" over and over again, his personal mantra.

She was going to call out to the boy, to ask what was going on- if he'd seen a white rabbit falling as well- when she noticed her fall had became faster and faster until she landed on a solid surface. Literally, the wind was forced out of Alice's lungs upon impact and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep from calling out in pain. As she lay there, she heard the same voice apologizing for her fall before she hear whomever it belonged to hurry across the room and push open a door. Then, she heard the gentle click of it closing behind him.

Once the pain had passed, Alice slowly sat up and rubbed her back, studying the room around her. It was obviously painted to look inviting, but lacked any real warmth. The symbols of the four card suits were repeated in an endless cycle around the circular room. It was sparsely furnished with no proof that a door was even there. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet and walked over to sit on the small, silvery chair in the middle of the room. Next to it was a small, black table that had the same kind of flower that was floating above her growing up the legs and letting a single flower blossom on the center. Sighing, the blond leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes, deciding on resting for a moment before trying to make sense of anything at the moment.

* * *

_Again, repost from my main account. I'll be finishing the writing here, so please don't report me for stealing it or something. This will differ from the actual storyline of Alice in Wonderland- mainly because I'm combining both movies into one._


End file.
